night fall
by Wanderer808
Summary: Emma an zac are star crossed lovers, zac is the outcast at cross waters high he's the bad boy from a boarding school that has a dark past that no one knows about he's been waiting on Emma for centuries he has know about her since the begging of time he's her protector keeping her safe from the dark Angels or known as the dark lords
1. Chapter 1

"Hey emma wait up!" I knew that voice from anywhere it was my BFF Lindsay running down the student car parking lot trying to catch up to me. "Emma I was looking for you, I need a ride home my moms car being fixed on today." "Sure no problem I can give you a lift." Thanks Em Ill repay you one day. Haha sure... really I am, but anyways did you see the new guy and our Spanish class today?" umm yeah zac right?" Yeah he is so hot emma I've never seen a guy like that here and this small town before." Yeah me either Ashely from chem said that he's from Some boarding school and Washington. Cool I bet he's a bad boy emma. "come on Lindsay not every boarding school is for juvenile delinquents." Whatever emma." As I pulled up to Lindsay's house I noticed her dad was mowing the lawn with her cute older brother Aaron. "Your brother is so sexy Lindsay." Girl that igor he is so annoying you can have him. I would take him. "Hahaha Emma girl your crazy thanks for the ride." Haha your welcome!" As I drove off I wondered what my mom was doing in Seattle I knew her big art conference was coming up but I wasn't ready for her to leave me for three months. As I turned the corner a black figure ran across the front of my car. I slammed the brakes in jumped out to make sure whatever it was okay. Soon as I hopped out of the car I felt a cold present run down my spine i begin to shiver and the sky turned black like night had fallen I turned around to head back to car and a cloaked figure with dark red eyes standing in front of me. I tried to scream but the words were caught in my throat, the cloaked thing reached out its has as if to touch my heart but a bright light slammed down from the sky and the cloaked thing scattered away. The light was so bright that I had no choice but to close my eyes. Soon as the light dimmed I open my eyes but a voice a heavenly voice said don't open your eyes if you do my appearance will burn your eyes out! I did as I was told, I felt as if the earth was about to end, the heaveny voce then said now you can open your eyes and as I did his eyes were emerald green his hair black like the color of untouched coal, I felt the blood rush into my face as I realized who he was. "Zac"? "what are you doing here?" He smiled a devilish smile and said "saving you of course beautiful" I couldn't believe what just happened. I closed my eyes and rested my hands on my head to gather my thoughts. "what the fuck just happened?' "that was a Night faller he was trying to take your heart" I started to laugh because something and the back of my head was telling me that this was a dream that I was gonna wake up at any second. "Emma are you okay?" "hell no some demon thing just tried to kill me call me crazy but would you be ok if that would've happened to you? " haha no I wouldn't but Im here to protect you? Protect me? "Yes I'm Your gaurdian angel."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Explaining

"Wait hold up… tell me again what you are?" "Im your gaurdian angel, I protect you from the nightfallers." "what are the nightfallers?" they're these evil dark lords that search for people with pure hearts whose souls are forever pure and no danger can change them." "so your saying I have a pure heart?" Yes Emma the purest of all. "what I don't understand what makes me so pure I make mistake I do things that everyone else does?" "Emma that doesn't mean anything pure hearts can be found in the most broken people, pure hearts are found in the most happiest of people. "oh! So why are you my gaurdian angel?" HAhaha emma you remember in spanish class when you first saw me how big your eyes got?'' yeah.. I thought I knew you from somewhere." You do Emma we have chemistry together we have known each other for centuries your my forever and always emma, we were meant to be together. Zac ran his fingers through my hair I felt the fire growing inside me the touch of his fingers sent electricity down every inch apart of me. Zac I murmured as his fingers run down my spin how did we met?" it's a long story 2,000 centuries long I tell you another time." "how about I take you home?" "that's okay zac I can get there myself.'' NO! Emma im taking you did you not see that thing that was just after you?! Yes I did as I rolled my eyes but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself! Emma your so stubborn! That's what I love about you! You get that from your past mother Nadia she was the queen of england in the late 1800's she was so stubborn and you grew up just like her. " I was a princess in england?'' "yeah the mos beautiful I fell in love with you when we first met on the dance floor at the queens ball." I was a thief that was trying to steal the queens ruby necklace for the orphans." Wow zac, I wonder how you looked in a tuxedo. "haha dashing I might add lady emma." I pictured zac and a tuxed an all black tuxedo his green eyes piercing my soul me falling and love that moment. Us dancing on the floor doing the waltz I guess, I picture him pulling me closer to him his body reflecting off me then he presses his lips against mines. At that moment I feel the heat rushing to my checks. I close my eyes I can hear him snickering . "What are you laughing at?" your blushing Emma," "I gasp how did you know?" I can tell you cheeks are red as an apple and your lips pucker when your daydreaming about us. I look at him and astonishment, how… wait nevermind. He laughs and I can't help but to join his laughter is contagious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Promise

As we entered my drive way I decided to ask Zac about how he found me but I wasnt sure if I wanted to know. I wondered did he know about my dad and how he treated my mom did he see everything in my life as infant to a teenager. Was he jealous when he saw me kiss my first boyfriend that night at the freshman ball and almost lose my virginity to that jerk 3 years ago. I had so many questions inside my head boggling around that I didnt know where to start. But before I could get my questions out he said, "emma I have to make this promise to you.'

"Ok what is it?" If something ever happens to you I dont know what I'll do emma I have powers that can destroy the world with one swipe I've seen it happene before." There was this angel named Zachary he lost the love of his life, he saw her one day picking flowers from a garden and fell immediately in love.

So from then on he pursued her, she finally gave in, one day she was outside playing with there kids when the sky turned dark like the night had fallen down on them." The ground cracked open a burst of reapers came from the ground, beside them were the dark angels. They came to take his wife, they grabbed her and killed the children, they dragged the wife down the hole, the angel tried to get to her but before he could she was gone. He immediately ripped his human flesh from his true form, and his light shoned so bright that it killed the people and the small village. An angel scream can kill thousands of people.

But if that angel is made out of anger his scream can cause the world to collapse, and thats what happened he screamed to the heavens in the world collapsed into the darkness of space. The angel gaurdians at that moment came down to kill the angels but he fled, before they could get him. All thr angels came together and created a new earth, they populated it, and now we have halfbreeds, humans/angels.


End file.
